


Serva Me Servabo Te

by Hermes_Again



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Child Leia Organa, Child Luke Skywalker, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mentioned Anakin Skywalker, Mentioned CC-2224 | Cody, Mentioned Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious, Minor Original Character(s), Newborn Children, Obi-Wan Kenobi Has PTSD, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is Trying, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, On the Run, Padmé Amidala Lives, Padmé Amidala Needs a Hug, Padmé has trauma, Post-Order 66 (Star Wars), Protective Obi-Wan Kenobi, Protective Padmé Amidala
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermes_Again/pseuds/Hermes_Again
Summary: After Vader's defeat on the lava planet Mustafar, Padmé, Obi-wan, and her new twin babies must go off the grid before his return. Padmé wants a new start and Obi-wan swears to protect the family for as long as he can. Save me, and I'll save you.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala & Leia Organa, Padmé Amidala & Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi & Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Serva Me Servabo Te

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by TikTok artist, @avasketches, who does AMAZING Star wars Reimagined fanart. In the particular work that I was inspired by, Padmé and Obi-wan are seemingly on the run, with Luke and Leia being carried by each. The song, "The Night We Met" by Lord Huron was also used in the tiktok and was a huge inspiration. I'm not sure about how long I will make this fic, but I hope that it is enjoyable either way. Please check out @avasketches and tell her I sent ya!

Fleeting. 

That’s what life is. Quick, unexpected, and obnoxiously vague. It was a beast that hunted in plain sight with unlimited power and animosity. It encourages evil with its stare and promotes good with a sly smile and a pair of crossed fingers behind its back. Because it doesn’t matter how good you are, we are all dead anyway.

It had been about five consecutive days since the fall of the republic. Almost five days since Emperor Palpatine announced Order 66 and the Force screamed in agony. Mercy. The Jedi and the Republic were dead. They died because Death handed Papatine his scythe and told him to start swinging. Anakin Skywalker died that day as well. He died and Darth Vader crawled into his skin and wore the face of a war hero, leaving behind the morals and ambiguities that made up the Jedi Knight.  
Padmé should have also died that day, but she didn’t. Her heart, yes, had been crushed before her eyes as fear took the place that was once reserved for love. Five days ago she gave birth to twins whom she had christened Luke and Leia. She should have been happy, proud even. But when the twins were taken for examination and she was left staring abysmally at the space she imagined an ecstatic Anakin in, all she could do was morn. She thought of his bright, smiling face looking down at her saying, 

"I'm so proud of you, Padmé! They are so, so perfect!"

But it was quickly replaced with the absolute malice and anger that she witnessed on Mustafar. It chilled her. It broke her heart. He was too far gone and she hadn't even noticed until it was too late. She forced herself to look away from the empty spot next to the infirmary bed and instead found herself staring curiously at Obi-wan Kenobi. She chastised herself for not feeling an overwhelming thankfulness, but there was truly nothing in that chasm where her heart had been. The man was as exhausted as she felt, but he hid it deliberately. Maybe he knew she was looking and refused to let those walls of dry-humor and sarcasm go down.  
He sat at the back of the room in a chair that looked far too finicky and hard to be comfortable. He was leaning forward with his arms resting on his knees and his hand supporting the weight of his head, frowning.

Staring down.

He had been there supporting her physically and emotionally ever since they left the lava planet. He held her hand while she gave birth because Anakin wasn't there to do so. He made sure she didn't bleed out when the nursing droid left the room to run tests. Anakin should have been here. But he wasn't, and his former master, his friend, his brother stood in his place, doing what he knew Anakin would have wanted. Now, the same man who had fought in numerous battles during the Clone Wars, rose in rank, and fought the former Knight sat in the chair in the back of a room that looked like it had seen better days. He had no business being in that room. However, in order to fulfill this duty he'd placed upon himself hours before, he stayed.

Padmé had known Obi-Wan for years and he had even saved her life on multiple occasions. Every time, even after the death of the kind Jedi Master, Qui-Gon Jinn all those years ago, she had never seen him slip. He carried pain. They all did. There is no such thing as a person who is weightless. Still, it was unsettling almost to not even see the calculations going on in the man's brain. There was just emptiness and an anguish that could only be felt in the Force.

He hadn't said much to her after the twins were taken and in his defense, she hadn't tried to say anything either. The air was thick with worry and replays of what went down only a few hours before. Neither of them moved, but after a long while, one of them finally spoke.

"We need to find a place to go." said Obi-Wan, exhaustion edged in his voice. Padmé hummed in agreement, but didn't add on to his statement. The room continued to be silent except for the periodical beeping of medical machines and the rustling of Padmé's sheets as she moved to adjust her position. They made a silent agreement that day: They were going to run and it will be a while before they will be able to stop.  
She looked at Obi-Wan again after she had sat herself up. He was staring at the floor again and looked nothing like his usual self.

On day five, Padmé Amidala had lost her husband and gained two children. Obi-Wan Kenobi lost his brother and gained the role of protector.


End file.
